


College Blues

by Popsmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Lisa - Freeform, Gen, Oneshot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Short, Story, ifunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsmart/pseuds/Popsmart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where Dean never left Ben and Lisa for good,  Ben is all grown up and is accepted into college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Blues

**Author's Note:**

> A short story for my Ifunny Sunday Stories

Dean pounded his palm on top of the dining room table, clenching his jaw.  
"Dad-" Ben croaked shyly, poking his head around the kitchen doorway. As quickly as he said something, Dean was already holding a hand up to stop him.  
"Not now, Ben. Please." Dean's voice was thick with, to Ben's surprise, not anger but rather more hurt. 

Ben's pale cheeks were flushed where he and Dean had gotten into a heated argument just minutes before.  
He turned back around, heading back into the living room with his mother and uncle.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment." Ben threw over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Dean bowed his head in shame, looking down at the table he was previously assaulting.  
He sounded just like John when Sam had been accepted into college, and it sickened him to no end. He never, ever wanted to turn into his father, but he somehow understood John's reason for arguing with Sam all those years ago.  
He knew now, understanding that hurt feeling when your kid is all grown up and doesn't need Daddy anymore. That hurt feeling when you realize that your life is changing sooner than you anticipated. 

"Got a minute?" Sam asked, knocking on the wall to alert Dean he was there.  
Quickly, Dean rubbed tears away from his eyes, clearing his throat.  
"Yeah, sure. What's up?" He faked a smile and walked towards the fridge, grabbing two beers.  
"Thanks, man." Sam mumbled, taking one of the bottles. He pulled out a chair, throwing his long legs around it so he could sit.  
"Gonna lecture me, Sammy?" Dean chuckled dryly, taking out a chair of his own. 

Sam shook his head. "No, but I wanted to talk to you about Ben, Dean. You know this is what Dad did when I was accepted into Stanford. You know what it did to me, so why Ben?" He looked sincerely at his brother. 

Dean sighed, running a calloused hand through his short, graying hair. "I'm not going to kick Ben out, but I understand why Dad was so angry with you, Sam. He wasn't even angry, he was hurt, " Dean swallowed hard before continuing, "the moment I saw that letter in Ben's hands, I knew it was you all over again and I get why Dad was so upset.  
That same little boy you fought to protect and take care of comes to you, holding a piece of paper that certifies him as an actual man. A man who's moving on with his life, growing up too fast without you." At this point, Dean had tears rolling out of his eyes.  
It became harder for him to speak without a painful lump in his throat. 

Sam placed a sympathetic hand on Dean's shoulder, nodding. "Dean, as much as it hurts though, you have to let Ben grow up. We're getting old and so is he. You don't want to travel this road, the road Dad went down. Don't push Ben away. He has his whole life ahead of him and he needs to know that you'll be there to support him through everything, and this is your first shot. Even if it hurts." 

Dean nodded, wiping his face with his shirt, standing up. Sam stood up with him.  
"Thank you, Sammy." Dean muttered into Sam's neck as he drew the younger sibling into a hug, patting Sam's back.  
They let go of one another, nodding as Dean headed for the living room. 

"You're serious, Dad?" Sam could hear Ben from the kitchen. He poked his head out of the door, getting to catch a glimpse of the family hugging. They all three were so happy.  
Sam smiled to himself as he put the two unopened bottles of beer back in the fridge.  
"Sammy! Get in here! You're one of us, too!" Dean called, making Sam smile even more. 

He was proud of Dean for not making their father's mistakes and admired the man standing in front of him, his brother, showing joy and love for his family, something they didn't have or do often in the past. 


End file.
